creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ty Rezac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gündschau Effect page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) MooseJuice (talk) 02:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Blanking For blanking a talk page you have earned a 3 day's long ban. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 19:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 21:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Infamous McMason (talk) 00:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Mason Baird Mystery Solved I finally found out why "The Sniper" keeps getting marked for review. Apparently, some weird code appears whenever you edit it. Also...(click on the images to see them in full) With this evidence in mind, is there anything you want to say on your behalf? and then the shark dances too! (talk) 21:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) DUN MOTHERFUCKING DUN The picture I can do that! I'll leave it here as soon as I have time. WhiteReaper 13:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? It's my first time doing blood, but I guess it didn't turn out so bad. I'm satisfied with the eyes. What do you think of it? BTW, have you ever played Killzone? Helghast snipers (myself included) usually wear hoods and have red eyes. WhiteReaper 21:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey you Scourge The Dark (talk) 14:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ty, i was wondering if you'd want to be in this story i plan on writing, i was going to ask you on TDW chat, but you had already left. if you don't want to be in it, then just erace this message, or not, it doesn't exactly matter really. Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 20:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, but theres something I need to ask ya, but i can't ask here, could i get on CPchat later today or tomorrow? Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 23:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) sounds a bit suspicious dude xD i'll get on tommorow, or you could get on TDW chat Defeating a sandwich [[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 23:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi um I was wondering do you think I could draw a picture of your sniper guy as a furry? I think its cool. Kittybang12 (talk) 16:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 ok and since your a brony I'll draw your sniper as a pony too! :) done then just gotta colour them in then I'll post em. :3 I'm gonna post it now search kittybang12 on pictures ok. :3 you'll have to wait a while though I have a mac so... Um search for Ty Rezac under photos not my name. Thanks :3 Bye! Kittybang12 (talk) 22:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 :3 thanks! Imma firein my lazzar o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ X# aaaaah! Kittybang12 (talk) 15:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is '''Visual Mode'. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) So Sorry... Yo, Ty Rezac, I'm sorry for all the stupid stuff I done in the past, like callling you a hillbilly, an' all.I know I should have thought about what I was doing, but i was young and foolish. you don't have to accsept this apoligy, and i knoe your probberly won't, but at least let me say it. i know it was a stupid idea to be a troll, at least give me a second chance, please? If I could tell you how bad I feel then hopefully you'd understand "Lightning Dude is the awesome hedgehog who is awesome. He likes nachos with bacon bits, Jalapeno Peppers, chili, nacho cheese, hot sauce and Doritos as chips. Lightning Dude is hedgehog who likes Hedgehog Dude (71.57.70.145). Lightning Dude's the man. (talk) 23:20, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you on Tails Doll Wiki. Yo Ty, it's been too long, is it ok that we talk on TDW? I know you left that place, due to king's jerkyness towards you, but it'll only be a minute or two, if you accept, thanks [[User:Palkia the dragon|Defeating a sandwich ]][[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 21:28, June 12, 2013 (UTC) http://tailsfromthecrypt.weebly.com/weekly-tinychat.html MUSHTACHYZ R AWESOMESAUCE 20:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yy, could you get on TDW chat real quick, if you get this message after Friday afternoon (7/19/13) then ignore this message, or ask Green (Puppy1) to give it to you, thanks. [[User:Palkia the dragon|Defeating a sandwich ]][[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 20:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) You mean http://pastebin.com EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, the Article Listing has been discontinued as well as a number of categories from the Genre Listing. Sorry for the confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Ayup, although I would recommending adding the appropriate categories and previewing it before posting it to make sure the format is fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::12:59, 4 January 2015: Ty Rezac (talk | contribs | block) triggered filter 3, performing the action "edit" on M.U.S.I.C. Can Be Addictive. Actions taken: Warn; Filter description: Illegal Chars (details | examine) :::Don't use periods as they are triggering the filter I believe. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2015 (UTC)